kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Captain Olimar
Cyber Captain Olimar is a cyborg created by Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou. He is a major antagonist in Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and Steve The Trooper Adventures. Personality Cyber Captain Olimar was famous for his obsession with wanting to come and invade. After joining Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, he was one of the few members that actually wanted to invade. Olimar is completely loyal to his creator, Brittany, following any orders she asks him to do. When Brittany was killed by Underhut, it enraged Olimar. Despite his original desire to invade, Olimar later gained a respect for the lives of other Pikmin and Bulborbs, and disliking those who hurt the lives of others. History Backstory Before he became a Cyber Clone, Olimar was a Hocotation from Universe 26. While he looked identical to the original, there were a few differences in their personality to tell them apart. After Hocotate got threatened with war by Koppai, The President decided to take himself, Louie, and Olimar to the Pikmin Planet. However, the ship crashed in an unknown part of the Pikmin Planet, killing all 3 Hocotations instantly. Sometime after his death, Evangelos Constantinou and Brittany discovered the 3 corpses. They then took Olimar's body back to their lab, and turned the Hocotation cyborg to try and revise him. However, he was secretly put in the complete control of Brittany, and was given only one goal; To come. Trooper Village Stories In Trooper Village Stories, Cyber Captain Olimar was mentioned/appeared twice before his introduction episode. He was first mentioned in the Space Western Olimar segment of the Trooper Village Stories episode How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying (who was actually a different character altogether). He was also one of the pictures shown in the opening of A Taste Of Evangelion. Cyber Captain Olimar's first proper appearance was in the episode "I Am Coming". Mayor R Bulborb is initially shocked at him being real, believing he was just a character from Space Western Olimar. After Cyber Captain Olimar was defeated by Doc Kermit Frogglegg, he joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band to come even more. In the final episode of of the series, Cyber Captain Olimar quit Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band after they joined the Natsuki Protection Force, and joined the Agents of Dadsuki due to the fact that his master is also part of it. In his first (and only) fight as part of Dadsuki's organisation, Cyber Captain Olimar killed Steve and Olivia. Before Mayor R Bulborb could blow up him and Dadsuki, they fled the scene via a portal, but ironically left Brittany, the one who influenced him to become evil and to join Dadsuki in the first place, to die. Twig & Pik-pik After Noah uses Kirby Bulborb's body to create the Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb and nearly defeats Twig, Cyber Captain Olimar suddenly appears and gives Twig the Chaos Blade. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Due to Brittany's departure from the Agents of Dadsuki as a result of Doc Kermit Frogglegg's altering of the timeline to reverse the August 29 deaths, Cyber Captain Olimar never joins the Agents of Dadsuki. He instead remained a member of Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, with Brittany joining the group as well. After Dark Bowser killed Brittany and attempted to kill the others members of Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Underhut decided to join the Hitman Team so he could kill Kirby. Furious by Underhut's betrayal and Brittany's death, Cyber Captain Olimar joined forces with Trooper Village to kill Underhut and the other members of the Hitman Team. Steve Saga Cyber Captain Olimar was confronted by Balatron, containing the spirit of Evangelos Constantinou. All control Brittany had over him was removed, and CCO was instead put under Balatron's complete control, which caused CCO to regain his plans of coming to invade. However, Cyber Captain Olimar eventually turned against Balatron while trapped within Billy. Cyber Captain Olimar was thought to have died after being kicked into the Sun. However, it is revealed that he survived, but is later killed for real by Balatron. Starlight Platinum Cyber Captain Olimar was revived again in Starlight Platinum (free of Balatron's control), and becomes an ally to Kirby Bulborb, Abel, and the other Starlight Warriors. After understanding and embracing his new found immortality, Cyber Captain Olimar would continue to lead the Starlight Warriors as a prestigious tactician. Gallery 10649499 295005577355208 6222192276359002711 n.jpg 10612971 292500850939014 2563339800910434913 n.jpg 1888746 295005517355214 1840911651422018167 n.jpg DJCYBERDADDY + DJFUNKYMONEY.png 10428214 289498754572557 5693407933453754489 o.jpg 10658720 290019027853863 5381575649793574006 o.jpg 10268551 295005520688547 7672138318152031009 n.jpg 10630722 295005527355213 383580729525920442 o.jpg 1619586 295005587355207 6210305690507920795 n.jpg 10463817 268344343354665 1678267017781904721 o.jpg 1926270 282510991938000 8327123749873662166 o.jpg DHEmIxwXsAAcMRl.jpg Notes * Cyber Captain Olimar originated from a Twitter account created in 2014 that only had one tweet, which simply said "I'm coming". When Cyber Captain Olimar said that, he meant he was coming to his destination, ready to invade. However, many people (including Jakob Dawson) took phrase "I'm coming" in the wrong way (masturbation), which resulted in Cyber Captain Olimar becoming Peter's most popular villain to date, to his surprise. The joke is that everyone takes it wrong, when it's not supposed to be taken that way. Cyber Captain Olimar then became a character in several episodes of Jake's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures", and later on a character on Peter's official YouTube channel. A more popular Facebook account for CCO was created by Peter, which now has 90+ likes. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Characters Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Cyber Clones Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Hocotations Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Characters Category:Brittany's Agents Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Alternate Versions of Characters Category:Characters created in 2014 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Meme Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists